The Cage
The Cage is a Single Player level in Dark Hour. It is the fourth level of a "campaign" created by a chain of levels being linked together. If considered to be a campaign, this level brings back the Vore. This is a small level made out of stone and marble featuring a cage with numerous Enemies inside. Though documentation for this level states that Multiplayer is supported, this is incorrect as no Multiplayer spawn locations exist. Quick Level Completion * Turn left and proceed down the corridor. * Jump over the pit of Lava to reach the opposite side. * Go down one of the corridors to the right. * Hit the Movable Wall to enter the next room. * Hit the Movable Wall on the opposite side of the room to access a corridor. * Turn right and follow the corridor to the end. * Turn right and pass two pillars. * Turn left and follow the corridor to the end. * Turn left to follow the next section of corridor. * At the end, turn right and follow the corridor to a ramp that starts to ascend to the right. * Follow the ramp to the top. * Turn right and proceed down the corridor. * Turn right and head down the next section of corridor. * Turn right once again, but this time stop halfway down the corridor. * Go through the doorway to the right. * Turn left and proceed to a hole. * Turn right at the hole and go past it. * Turn left and look down to spot a second hole. * Drop into this hole. * Proceed forward to exit. Walkthrough The passageway to the right becomes impossible to follow due to the sloped ceiling getting too low, so instead turn left and follow the corridor to the end. Turn right, then enter the next room. A pit of Lava is visible in front of you. To the left side of the pit, a Double-Barrelled Shotgun is floating just above the Lava. Collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun by jumping over the pit of Lava. To the right of this corridor are four passageways leading to Movable Walls. All of the Movable Walls lead to the same room, so go down the first corridor to the right. Hit the Movable Wall to open it temporarily, then step into the next room. Kill the 2 Scrags and 2 Knights. Hit the Movable Wall on the opposite side of the room, then step through it to enter the next room. Collect the Shells, Cells, Nails, and 25 Health to the left. Turn around and proceed up the the corridor, collecting the Super Nailgun and Green Armor. Turn right at the end of the corridor, then go around either side of the two pillars straight ahead. Directly in front of you is a cage that is inaccessible from this angle, the holes between the bars are large enough to shoot into however. Kill the 4 Fiends, 3 Grunts, and Death Knight inside the cage. Turn left and proceed up the corridor. The corridor continues to the left, ignore this for the moment and instead enter the doorway straight ahead. Kill the Rottweiler and Grunt inside. Aim upwards to kill 3 Grunts through the hole in the ceiling looking into a room above. Collect the 25 Health between the pillars in the middle of the room, the Double-Barrelled Shotgun in the lower right corner, and the Nailgun in the upper left corner. Turn right to collect the Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher in the upper right corner from the doorway. Leave the room, turning right to proceed down the ignored portion of the corridor. Turn right at the end of the corridor, then follow it to a ramp that ascends to the right. Turn right and head up this ramp, turning right at the top. Proceed down this corridor to kill the Grunt and Rottweiler on the opposite side. Turn right, then proceed up the corridor. Turn right at the end of the corridor to reach another passageway. Proceed about halfway down the corridor, continuing further would lead to a doorway overlooking the ramp. Turn right into a doorway to enter the next room. In front of you is the cage. To your left is the hole visible from the room with the large number of Weapons. Turn left and head towards this hole, then turn right to head around it. After passing the hole, look down to the left to see a hole looking into another room. Kill the Ogre Marksman and 2 Vores beside the exit Teleporter in the room below. Turn right once more and continue to the far wall. Turn left and proceed forward, this was done to ensure you don't fall into either hole. Upon reaching the next wall, turn left. Do not hug the wall on this next section due to it being possible to reach the exit Teleporter from this location. Proceed forward on this small alcove to collect the Shells and Nails. Retrace your steps to leave this alcove and return to the entrance to this room. Continue past the entrance and turn left. A Movable Wall is visible on the cage, which is now on your left, from this side. Momentarily ignore this Movable Wall and instead turn left past it to reach a small corridor. Collect the Shells and 25 Health at the opposite end beside a pillar. Go around the pillar to collect the Rockets, then return to the Movable Wall of the cage. Hit the Movable Wall to open it momentarily, then drop through the temporary doorway into the cage below. Collect the Rockets from the upper left corner and the Yellow Armor in the middle of the room. Hit the Movable Wall in the upper right corner, then step into the next room. Continue straight forward to walk into the exit Teleporter. Enemies Glitches * If the player hugs the wall of the alcove overlooking the hole with the exit Teleporter, it is possible that they can exit the level if they walk onto a specific tile. * Some of the Movable Wall textures conflict with the wall beside it while in its open state. * A footprint exists of a Level Exit that leads to Mezza in the list of entities. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels